The Grey Stockings
by ezmac
Summary: ENTRY FOR THE PPSS PERVY PICSPIRATIONS. Bella greets her boyfriend at home for some sexy times. Rated M for sexual content.


**This is my second entry for the Perv Pack's Smut Shack Picspiration. I used the second picture as inspiration. Link is on my profile.**

**This turned out WAY longer than I originally thought it would be. It's six pages of smut, and over 2600 words. I feel accomplished as a writer. **

**Please excuse any errors in this. It's un-beta'd, and I wrote this past 1 in the morning EST.**

**No copyright infringement is intended. S, Meyer owns all.**

**I just played with them and made them do dirty things. Hehe.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I was waiting for him when he got home.<p>

Not only that, but I was wearing the knit, thigh-high stockings that drove him nuts: the gray ones with the weird not-really-argyle pattern on them. I knew they would get him going in that super-hot way that made him stare at me like I was a succulent piece of filet mignon and he was a starving man.

Not only that, but I finally dug out the sheer black cheekies that my best friend had gotten me for my birthday. I figured if they were only going to be worn once, I should get the most out of them for this one night, which really meant that I'd worn them for about an hour and a half.

In that hour and a half, I had showered; washed my hair twice; super-conditioned it so it would be super soft and silky; shaved and plucked every single erroneous hair from my body; lightly curled my hair to perfectly-tousled perfection; and moisturized with my favorite pomegranate lotion. I even spent an extra five minutes on my make-up trying to make sure I got the highlighted-yet-smoky eye thing going.

I spent a good 10 minutes standing in front of my closet in just the aforementioned panties and stockings figuring out what shirt I was going to wear. I had to find the perfect one, since I was free-balling it tonight.

God, he was really starting to rub off on me…

_If only…_

Yes, I was floating about in the land of cock-block.

Hopefully, though, tonight would change all that.

I was going to seduce my boyfriend tonight if it killed me, but oh, what a way to go.

It wasn't that he was a virgin—oh no, nothing like that.

He just wanted to "take things slow" with me.

When we'd first met, he that the whole playboy, "wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am" persona going on, and had been through the skank mill once already. I'd originally had no interest in him whatsoever. I'd found him pretentious, moody, moronic, and something akin to a meathead.

After about a month, though, I'd started seeing a different side to him.

He'd been through a lot in his life up until college. His mom had died of breast cancer when he was seven, and his dad had been pretty absent after that, with having to pick up the workload after his wife's passing to sustain income for himself and his son and daughter.

Of course, growing up with a single working dad and no mother had its effect on him. He lashed out to gain attention, and he was in detention more than he was in class. Eventually, though, he learned to deal with the loss of his mother and starting working to help his dad with the living expenses. He even helped his dad bail them out of debt and stopped their house from being foreclosed.

Then I'd met him our freshman year in my first-year studies seminar. It was a bullshit class about Zeppelin music and how it related to life and the universe and some shit like that. We skipped alternating classes and gave each other our notes and I learned about his life and family during our one-on-one study sessions. He in turn asked me questions about my life and what I was doing at our humble university.

We remained friends throughout most of our freshman and sophomore years, excluding the points when he rushed Kappa Delta Epsilon and was always busy with his pledge brothers for the rest of the first semester. It got better once he was initiated, though, and he did bring me to several of his date parties and things. He even brought me as his date to formal, where we pregamed with a bottle of Jack and Captain Morgan each and Coke, and then danced like whores until some leggy blonde caught his eye and he started a grind line with a bunch of skanks from Tri Pi. I had managed to snag a ride back to my dorm by that point, but made sure to text him and let him know I got back safely.

Spring semester our junior year was better, and it was when we started progressing from friends to something a little more. We'd moved off campus to some of the college student-oriented apartment complexes into a three-bedroom townhouse with this sister-slash-my best friend. We hated dealing with the drama that came with noisy people above and retarded screaming kids down the halls.

It was sporadic, the change. He stopped telling me about his conquests after February and Valentine's Day passed. By April Fool's Day he'd apparently stopped fishing in the Panhellenic syphilis pool. He asked me out in an official capacity the day classes ended in May.

He took me downtown in his Chevy Colorado and bought me a nice meal in a great pasta place and then we walked around the square for an hour just talking and holding hands.

In the coming weeks (excluding finals), he took me out every other day, buying me dinner and whatever else caught my eye downtown until we'd eaten in every restaurant and shopped in every store in the Square Market.

In all that time, he never went beyond chivalrous touches and chaste kisses on the forehead or the cheek, which while incredibly romantic, were unendingly frustrating.

He didn't _really_ kiss me until he asked me to be "his girl." It was incredibly awkward and completely adorable and I launched myself at him, securing my face to his in some entirely strange position and forcing him to kiss me back.

Boy, did he know how to kiss.

I chose to ignore how he got that good, and pretended he was just amazingly talented and _didn__'__t_ have many years' worth of practice.

And in the nearly-five months that we've been exclusive, he hadn't attempted to touch me once.

Not. Once.

Tonight, I was hoping to change that.

I'd seen the way he'd stared at my legs the last time I'd worn these stockings.

We'd been attending a Christmas party his aunt was throwing, and I'd worn them under a semi-casual red dress that I'd had stashed in my closet from years past. When I walked out to his car with this sister, his jaw had come slightly unhinged and I'd asked him what was wrong.

Like a dumbass, I hadn't realized we both had crushes on the other. Yeah, I know, I'm a dunce.

I was hoping for the same reaction tonight.

I finally settled on a red elbow-length sleeved V-neck that buttoned halfway down my torso. It had been a few year since I bought it, but it still fit like a glove, albeit a really short, midriff-exposing glove…Either way, it made me feel sexy when I wore it, and I knew my man like it a lot, so I was hoping the shirt with the stockings would bring him to his knees.

I'd just finished putting on some final touches on my make-up and fluffing my hair some more when I saw the clock.

SHIT.

He was going to walk in the door any minute!

_Hmm…I wonder if his tie will be askew this time…_

I ran out of the bathroom and stood in front of the huge window in his bedroom in my outfit of choice.

God, I was so glad his sister was spending the weekend with her boyfriend. Things would be mighty awkward if she'd seen me running around with no pants on for her brother, not that she hadn't seen me without pants on before. Oh, the joys of dorm living…

I leaned saucily against the wall directly across from his bed and waited.

I heard the door shut.

"Babe, I'm home!"

"I'm back in your room, sweets!"

"My room? Why would you be in my—"

He stopped dead, dropping his bag of school and work shit on the floor in the hall, his jaw popped open.

"Hi, baby. How was your day?"

His nostrils flared as he gave me the up-and-down. He lingered extra-long on my panties, and seemingly choked on his own tongue when he saw the stockings.

He took a minute to swallow and breathe through his nose before saying anything.

"Fuck, Bella. You know what those stockings do to me…"

"Actually, honey, I don't. Why don't you show me?"

He froze for half a millisecond before scooping me up and throwing me on the bed behind me.

And he proceeded to show me just how he felt about those stockings.

He nearly gave me rug-burn with how quickly he tried to tear my panties down my legs. He almost made me kick him in the face, but I managed to help him slip them off me, and he tossed them behind his head as he kissed me hungrily, kneading my ass with his huge hands while his lips sucked my tongue into his mouth.

His long, shaggy hair was tangled in my fingers as I ground my pelvis into his, feeling his massive cock through his black suit pants.

His hands ran up my sides under my shirt, and he groaned into my mouth when he realized I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Jesus, Bella, no bra? Are you trying to kill me, baby?" His words were muffled against my lips, and I hummed in response.

"I thought I'd surprise you today. You like?" I chuckled throatily as he pressed himself against me, in desperate need of friction.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Bella. Just when I thought you couldn't get any sexier, you go and pull a stunt like this."

With how his hands were playing my body, I couldn't help but moan wantonly. Words were no longer forming in my brain. My nerves were being fed too many pleasurable sensations between his hands and his hips.

I managed to slip my hands down his chest to his light blue button down and started working on the buttons, not even bothering with the tie. He noticed my struggle and ending up ripping his shirt open before tearing it off himself. He broke away long enough to start working on his tie when I stopped him.

"Tie on, baby."

He growled in response and attacked my neck with his lips and tongue. He found the spot on my neck that made me shiver, and I immediately broke out in gooseflesh, shuddering underneath him, although it wasn't just his sucking on my neck that did it to me. The rhythm his hips were undulating was doing unholy things to my lady bits, and I could the fucking dam break in my vag and moaned like a bitch in heat.

"Oh God, baby, please fuck me. I need you. Please"

"God, you know what that 'please' does to me, sweetie," he sounded almost in pain with his response.

But something in his brain must have short circuited, because he immediately broke away and stood to shed his pants, boxers, socks, and shoes. The only thing left on him was the tie, and it looked so small compared to his broad chest.

I slipped my shirt over my head while he grabbed a condom out of the drawer—a Magnum XL, mind you—and made his way back to me, foil square lodged in his teeth as he crawled up my body.

Watching him kneel over me and roll on the condom was probably the single most erotic thing I had ever seen him do, and the fact that he did it deftly with one hand while stroking up my leg without breaking eye contact with me made me feel like my lady bits had sprung a leak.

He stroked himself a couple more times to secure the condom before hovering back over me, looking to me for confirmation.

"I want this. I want _you_. I always will."

He smirked at me with that infamous panty-dropping look, and I could feel him settling himself between my legs. He brought my left leg up around his hip and lined himself up with the other hand before very lightly pressing into me.

He shut his eyes as he pressed himself into me, gritting his teeth and grunting through the process.

My eyes had rolled back into my brain the second I felt the head slip inside, my jaw almost come unhinged as his massive length filled me slowly.

He was gentle about it, but aggressive at the same time.

His constant push-pull manoeuvre made my eyes cross the more he slipped himself in.

When he was finally seated fully inside me, I tried to move my hips a little, but was stopped suddenly by his hand gripping my hip.

"Don't..move…" he grunted.

I was too busy panting to say anything else.

He collected himself after a hot minute, and then began to move, pulling my leg up higher on his hip, slowly rocking back and forth, grinding his hip against my pubic bone, causing me to call out wantonly and dig my fingers into his back.

He began to move faster, breathing through his mouth, sporadically kissing me and just hovering his lips over mine, exchanging breath with me.

"Shit, Bella, I'm not gonna last long. You feel so fucking tight around me."

"Mmmm, don't stop. It's okay; just don't fucking stop what you're doing!"

He couldn't seem to speak after that, just snippets of phrases.

"So hot…fucking…sexy…so tight…fuck…fucking shit…Oh, God yes!"

He began rocking himself faster, grinding himself against my clit harder, making me scream in pleasure. If he kept that up I was going to burst like a fucking water balloon.

His hips started jerking quickly and erratically, and he gritted his teeth while kissing me hard.

"You've gotta come for me, baby. I can't last much…longer…Jesus…"

"Just a little harder, baby. I'm so close!" I panted into his ear.

I could feel myself fluttering around him. I was dangling on the fucking edge. I just need a little more to push me over…

And then he found the spot.

I'm pretty sure I blacked out for a minute after I screamed out his name.

I'm also pretty sure the neighbours could hear me. If not, they had sound-proof walls. I was fucking loud.

He pistoned his hips into mine a few times before he roared out with his climax, pumping through his and mine before slowing and falling onto shaking elbows over me.

He buried his face in my neck, licking and kissing the light sweat form my skin and telling me how beautiful I was and how long he'd wanted to do that.

After a minute or two, he lifted off me and slipped out. I winced as the empty feeling settled once he was gone and removing the condom.

I just lay there, naked on top of the comforter with my eyes closed.

"That's a mighty fine picture, Bella."

I peeked one eye open and smirked at him. He was naked as the day he was born, at half-mast, with his giant arms crossed against his hard chest.

I beckoned him with my index finger, and he returned to my side, throwing an arm over my middle and tugging me toward his chest. I turned on my side and rested my right hand over his heart, feeling it slow steadily.

I had the overwhelming urge to tell him I loved him, but I didn't know if he would assume it was just because we'd just had sex.

_Ah, fuck it._

I opened my mouth to tell him, but he stopped me with a kiss.

"I don't want you to think this is just because we're post-coitus, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you, Bella. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

I just rested my chin against him and smiled.

"I love you, too, Emmett."


End file.
